Hot for Teacher
by TennisGurl93
Summary: What if Black Canary trained Superboy in more than just combat? Borderline M. One-shot.


Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note: I've shipped this pairing since their first scene together. Does anyone else sense the sexual tension between them?**

* * *

><p>Superboy tentatively rapped his knuckles against the door, wondering what Black Canary had in store for him. He dug the crumpled note out of his pocket and read it for the umpteenth time. <em>Meet me in my room at midnight<em>, it simply said. Canary had slipped it into his hand during the Team's training session without offering an explanation.

And that's how Conner found himself standing outside his mentor's living quarters in the Justice League Watchtower. Before he could ponder any further, the door opened. He nearly choked on his own saliva at the sight that greeted him. Dinah stood in front of him with a seductive smile, wearing a black lace teddy that left little to the imagination. His gaze swept over all five foot seven inches of her sensual gorgeousness. All of a sudden, it was hard to breathe.

A smirk crept across Dinah's lips when she saw his reaction. "Come on in," she said, closing the door behind him.

Conner had been so caught up in her extraordinary beauty that he hadn't even noticed the jasmine-scented candles that illuminated the room. Rose petals lay scattered on the white satin bed. Now he felt even more confused than before. This hardly seemed like an ideal environment for training.

He took a seat on the bed, careful to not break any springs. Dinah sat down next to him. They were so close that their thighs touched. Conner flinched, but didn't get up. He didn't want to come off as being rude.

"So, you're probably wondering why I asked you to come," she began.

The Boy of Steel nodded.

"I've been teaching you combat for quite some time now," Dinah continued. "But now, I'd like to teach you the art of…making love."

"Making love?" Conner repeated. The phrase sounded foreign on his tongue. "What's that?"

She gazed into his cerulean orbs. "Just follow my lead." Slowly and deliberately, she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Dinah knew this was wrong. Aside from the fact that she and Ollie had broken up only a week ago, there was an age difference to consider. She was 24; Superboy was only 16. Technically, this was illegal.<p>

But how could something wrong feel so right? Kissing Conner was heavenly. He had been hesitant at first, but that was no longer the case. Their tongues clashed and entwined in an erotic dance. Both were breathing raggedly when they finally came up for air.

"Take off your shirt," Dinah whispered.

Superboy did as he was told. Balling it up, he tossed it onto the floor. "Can we keep…doing that thing?" he asked hopefully.

She grinned. "You mean kissing?"

"Oh, yeah. _That_." He blushed, embarrassed about his lack of vocabulary.

The heroine straddled him and gently pushed him down on the bed. "Sounds like a plan," she murmured, letting her hands roam over his sculpted abs and chest.

In an uncharacteristically bold move, Conner ripped off her lace teddy. Dinah was too aroused to even care that her ridiculously expensive Victoria's Secret lingerie had been ruined.

He stared at her nude body in awe and felt a strange sensation in his nether regions. Glancing down, Conner saw a prominent bulge in his pants. "What's happening to me?" he asked in alarm.

"It means you're getting ready," Dinah told him, her eyes twinkling playfully.

Once they were both undressed, they continued to caress and explore each other's flesh, leaving no crevice untouched.

* * *

><p>Dinah dug her fingernails into Conner's back and wrapped her toned legs around his waist in a tight embrace, relishing his every thrust into her warmth. When she looked up into his boyish, incredibly gorgeous face, she realized she was in love with this clone. She could no longer deny the truth – that she'd fallen for him.<p>

* * *

><p>Conner couldn't believe he was sharing this phenomenal experience – whatever it was called – with Dinah. The entire time, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She took his breath away. He wanted to preserve every little detail of this memory. It was amazing. <em>She<em> was amazing.

* * *

><p>And the way their bodies clicked perfectly together and knew instinctively what to do was amazing. Their every curve fit so flawlessly, it was as if they'd been made for each other.<p>

They just held each other afterwards, shuddering with the thrill of being closer than they'd ever been before, sharing something that felt more precious than life itself.

Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>It was morning when Dinah woke up, her head resting comfortably on Conner's bare chest. He looked so peaceful and adorable asleep that she couldn't resist planting a soft kiss on his lips. Conner's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. With her golden hair framing her lovely face so perfectly, she looked like an angel.<p>

"Good morning," he said shyly.

Dinah ruffled his hair affectionately. "Morning."

"So…is this the end of our lesson?" Conner almost looked disappointed.

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose we could continue with your training…. What do you say we do it in the shower this time?"

At these words, he gave her a grin so adorable that it caused her heart to drip into a sticky puddle. "Awesome! Thanks, Black Canary."

Dinah immediately burst into laughter. "Conner, I think we're way past the point of you calling me Black Canary."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Now, go forth and write some SuperboyBlack Canary fics! **


End file.
